


Hate is a strong word

by Minkbara



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Emetophobia, Implied Rape / Gangbang, M/M, Suicide mention, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkbara/pseuds/Minkbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku is walking home from a night out and he spots a beaten up Noiz. Although the two despise each other, Koujaku decides to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is a strong word

ＤＯ ＹＯＵ ＷＡＮＴ ＴＯ ＧＩＶＥ ＵＰ？＿  
► ｙｅｓ  
► ｙｅｓ

Blood trickled from the open wounds on Noiz's body, soaking his clothes an almost black colour. The stench of iron, and piss clogged his nose and throat, making him erupt in coughs and gasps, his face scrunched up in disgust. Had he the energy, he would have picked himself up and out of this disgusting alleyway to his home, to sleep off his injuries, but no matter how hard he tried to move, his limbs would not listen to him. Although couldn't actually feel it, the damage to him was still there. The bastards who had jumped him had no barred holds punches, and though Noiz attempted to fight back, he was severally outnumbered. Being held down, he could only accept the metal bat being ploughed over and over again into his skull. Getting fucked in the ass by seven different guys wasn't something that he expected either, but whatever. Shit happens. It didn't matter to Noiz.

It was no shock that this island was dangerous. During the day it was bad, but at night it was even worse. For Noiz, who had pissed off quite a number of people with Rhyme, it was suicidal to walk around this area at night without any protection. His 'gift' meant that he couldn't feel any pain, but that didn't mean he was invincible. He was still human after all, even if he felt like a monster or a freak for the majority of his life.

Despite his weak state, he managed to pull his trousers back up, or at least the best he could do. His belt was still undone, and his underwear was barely covering his ass. A sick feeling was crawling up his stomach, threatening to burst out his mouth. On his tongue, he could taste iron and salt. A few of his back teeth had been knocked out, and were strewn across the alleyway. This really was low. What would his bitch of a mother say if she saw him lying in the mud like this? What would his cold father do if he saw him take a stranger's cock in his mouth without any reaction? Noiz let out a quiet chuckle.

"Noiz?" A familiar voice broke Noiz out his daydream. At once, he recognised the voice. His breath hitched and his skin crawled. _No, no, no, please no, anyone but him._ "My God, did you get beat up?" _Shit, fuck no. Please don't come closer, no no no no no no_. "What the hell happened to you?" Coming out of the shadows, was Koujaku. Embarrassment washed over Noiz. To be seen in such a vulnerable state, by the person he despises most, was nothing short of shameful. The sick feeling in his stomach intensified.

"Get away from me." Noiz urged, shuffling his body away from Koujaku. There was almost a faint hint of panic in Noiz's voice. It wasn't that he was scared of Koujaku, but rather, he didn't want the bastard to get pleasure from seeing him like this. Koujaku would see how fucked up Noiz's face was, the cum dripping from his chin, the blood gushing from his nose, and he would laugh. Just like everyone else in Noiz's life, he would laugh at him. Koujaku would reveal in the sight, so glad to see Noiz put in his place. The thought almost made Noiz want to cry. Almost.

"Jesus Christ! Look at your face!" He's laughing at you, Noiz. He's going to etch this sight into his memory. You're so defenceless right now, Koujaku can do whatever he wants. He could kick your face in, or shove his cock down your throat. Whichever he does, he's going to do it because he hates you. He hates your guts, because you are a worthless piece of shit. "Noiz, are you okay?" A hand reaches out to Noiz's shoulder, but it was shoved away.

"Don't touch me!" His words were becoming more hysteric. Noiz had never liked being touched without permission, but this was on a whole different level.

"Noiz, look at yourself. Fuck, you need to get patched up." It was strange for Koujaku to speak to Noiz in a voice that wasn't full of harsh bitterness. It was strange for him to be looking at Noiz with a face that wasn't full of disdain.

"Why the fuck do you care, Koujaku? I'm nothing to you but the scum on the bottom of your shoe! I'm a waste of space, aren't I? An insufferable brat. You hate me, remember?" Noiz's emotional explosion was unexpected, and Koujaku was taken aback. This was the most emotion Noiz had ever shown before, and it was so odd. Noiz, who was usually apathetic and aloof, was shouting. Tears pricked at Noiz's eyes, as his breathing became irregular. His body was in shock because of the previous violence he had been subjected to, yet he had no idea the extent of his injuries. If he was lucky, he would only have a broken bone or two.

Noiz somehow managed to steady himself and stand up against the wall despite his dizziness. His skin felt numb, as it always did, but that didn't stop the uneasy feeling in his stomach, which was becoming more evident. It was then that his mouth filled with vomit, and spilled out onto the ground. It wasn't typical vomit. It was transparent and watery, carrying a bitter taste to it. He stood there, Coughing up the last of the phlegm, he shuddered. "..Noiz."

"Shut up. Don't even say anything." Noiz wiped the vomit from the corner of his mouth, dirtying the bandages on his hand. Well, they were already coated in blood and mud, he was only adding more filth to the collection that was building up. Shit, he really needed a shower, and to change out of these clothes.

"Listen, if you don't treat those wounds, you'll die--"

"I want to die."

The words which left Noiz's lips held no falseness. It sounded as if he was stating a mundane fact. What he was saying was so painfully true. Noiz wanted to die. Everyday he wished for death, or some sort of escape from this reality. In Rhyme, he found the closest thing to an escape. There, he could experience pain in this mind, and it was so wonderful. Pain is something people take for granted. Perhaps in an afterlife he would know finally what pain is.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me. Leave me here to die. I don't care anymore." Noiz turned his head towards Koujaku, and though it was dark, he swore that he could see a frown plastered over the other's face. It must have been his imagination. Koujaku would never care for him. It was laughable to think of anyone caring for Noiz. Very laughable. Noiz chuckled.

"Stop joking."

"Joking? Am I joking? Let me tell what's so funny, old man. My life. All nineteen years of my life is a huge fucking joke. There isn't anything here for me. No family, no friends. I give up. I fucking give up, okay?"

Now, Koujaku was silent. The only sound surrounding them in the alleyway, was of Noiz's uneven panting. The bitter taste of vomit was still evident on his tongue, and he needed water. The dizziness only seemed to be getting worse. Any moment now he would fall over face first into the dirt, left to bleed to death. Koujaku only watched him. There was a voice screaming at Koujaku for him to help, but a part of him didn't want to. Always had he found Noiz to be a brat, and hated being even in the same room as him. It wouldn't be right to leave him here though, would it? With the little medical knowledge that Koujaku had, he knew leaving this kid here would result in death. Either from blood loss, or hypothermia.

"Noiz, come on. I'll patch up those wounds for you." Koujaku's voice was firm, yet somehow soft. He held on to Noiz's elbow, to pull him along. Koujaku had decided to help him. At his house, he could clean him up a bit, before setting him off in the morning, never to speak of this again. Karma would not act kindly to him had he left Noiz. As for Noiz, his stubbornness was fading. Going to Koujaku's home was the last thing he wanted. If he allowed the older man to take care of him, then he'd have to return the favour, likely with sex or with money. He was too weak to push Koujaku away. Koujaku slung Noiz's arm around his neck, and held his waist. His home wasn't far away at all, perhaps only five minutes, well ten minutes considering how slow they were walking. Both of them stumbled to Koujaku's home, despite how much Noiz just wanted to lay down in the dirt and wait for death. He wasn't thankful for Koujaku's help.

"Fuckin' asshole." Mumbled Noiz.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
